


Meant To Be

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-08
Updated: 2004-11-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: A man can only take so much before he reaches his breaking point.





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

It had been a long week. He wasn't sure he could take it much longer. His 

associate had needed a place to stay and he had room. He should have keep his 

mouth shut. Now they had the next two days off and would be spending it 

together. He was the best undercover agent the Denver ATF had, or so Mr. 

Larabee, his boss keep telling him. His mother had taught him to control his 

emotions and never let any hint of what he was thinking show. His friends 

called it his "poker face". So why was he having a problem? Well, the fact 

that the man he has loved for over two years now was staying with him. 

 

When Vin's apartment had been ventilated by an irate gang member, he had 

needed a place to stay. Normally, he would have stayed at Chris's ranch, but 

the Team had been called to Washington. Vin Tanner, Team 7's, sharpshooter 

and himself, had to testify that week. So they had been left here, gladly, he 

had no desire to be in meetings all day, in Washington. Especially, since 

Chris Larabee and politicians did not mix. Not at all. The attack on Vin had 

scared him and he hadn't wanted Vin at Chris's ranch by himself, so, he had 

offered his guest room and Vin had agreed. 

 

It had taken some adjustment, but things had been fine until that first 

night. His guest bathroom was not working, so Vin had to use his. He had been 

in his room when Vin came out with a towel slung low on his hips. He was 

getting hard just remembering how smooth and muscular his chest was. It was 

like that all week, seeing Vin in nothing but a towel, shirtless, he had even 

washed that God forsaken automobile in his yard, wearing only shorts with 

water cascading down his tall, lean frame. 

 

He would almost swear that the Texan was doing it on purpose, but he had 

never shown interest, before. He had wanted the soft spoken man for so long, 

he was having trouble not giving into his heart's deepest, fondest wish, to 

tear the towel off and take him then and there. 

 

Ezra Standish, undercover agent in Denver's most elite team, The Magnificent 

Seven as the other teams called them, pulled up behind the blue jeep of his 

house guest. Steeling himself against his emotions and desire, he walked into 

his condo. Putting his things up and going to the kitchen for a beer, he then 

sat on the couch and rested his head on the back of it. He must have dozed 

for a minute, because the soft drawl startled him. 

"You OK Ez?" Vin had sat down on the arm of the couch, with his feet on the 

cushion facing Ezra. He knew Ezra wouldn't like it, but right now he didn't 

care. He had been trying to seduce the southerner for four days. He knew the 

conman was attracted to him, but he wanted Ezra to make the first move. Show 

he trusted him with his feelings. It hadn't worked, yet. 

 

He was in love with Ezra. He hoped that if they started a relationship 

together, the conman would eventually feel the same. The man had never tried 

anything. He watched Ezra watching him, so he took a long pull on his beer. 

God, how he wanted this man. Vin saw the desire flare in the emerald green 

eyes and his breath coming out in short pants. Ezra couldn't contain his 

passion for the beautiful, long haired Texan any longer. Ezra just hoped he 

wasn't reading Vin wrong. 

 

Ezra was kneeling in front of Vin on the couch, between his legs. Vin held 

his breath, he closed his eyes when he felt Ezra's hands sliding up his 

thighs. Slowly the caresses moved up to his inner thighs, as Ezra neared his 

hardening cock, he opened his eyes to gaze down at the southerner. Ezra 

looked up into the most amazing indigo, lust filled eyes. He raised up 'til 

he was a hair's breath from the full sweet lips of his heart's desire, as his 

hands went up the legs of Vin's shorts. He paused for a brief second, giving 

Vin a chance to pull away. Then he gently pressed his lips to his soon to be 

lover's. 

 

Ezra traced the luscious lower lip with his tongue asking for permission, 

nipping it before he entered. Both moaned in ecstasy as their tongue's glided 

over each other. The kiss became white hot in its intensity, as Ezra reached 

into Vin's shorts, taking hold of Vin's hot and extremely hard manhood. He 

pumped it slowly to the same rhythm as he sucked Vin's tongue. Vin growled 

deep in his throat and broke the kiss, yelling Ezra's name as he came in his 

hand. 

 

Vin laid his head on Ezra's shoulder trying to catch his breath. Ezra held 

his Texan as his breathing slowed down. Ezra hoped that he could keep his 

love for this special man, hidden. He didn't want to lose Vin because he 

found out that he was in love with him. 

 

Ezra's thoughts were cut short as he was attacked by a growling and 

aggressive sharpshooter. Vin's hands were all over him. He was so lost in the 

sensations, he never realized that his clothes had been removed until he felt 

the warm, wet heat of Vin's mouth on his aching cock. Vin swirled his tongue 

around the purple head, then taking all of it and sucking hard. Ezra was 

moaning incoherently and thrashing his head back and forth, rolling the tight 

balls in his hand. Ezra whimpered when the talented mouth left him still 

aching and slowly nipped, kissed, and licked his way up to his nipple. He 

grazed the nub, then smoothed it with a lick. He then repeated this action on 

its mate. 

 

Vin raised his head to look into his gambler's green eyes and his soft drawl 

husky with desire, "Ez, make love to me. I want to feel ya inside of me, 

now." 

 

Ezra moaned, as Vin took a tube out of his pocket and handed it to him. Ezra 

got even harder than he thought possible, as he watched Vin slowly push the 

shorts over his firm ass. Vin then pulled the southerner up into a fierce 

passionate embrace, then took his conman's mouth exploring every inch of it, 

as they made their way to the bedroom. Vin released him only when air became 

necessary. Vin bent over the bed, giving the undercover agent full access to 

him. Ezra ran a loving hand over the beautiful body in front of him. Vin 

hissed as Ezra inserted his slick covered finger, then another. 

When Ezra inserted the third finger, Vin growled, "Now, Ez, I can't wait. 

Please?" 

Ezra responded to the plea and removed his fingers and replaced it with his 

hard silky length. 

 

Vin thought he was going insane with the wonderful feel of Ezra filling him. 

He whimpered as Ezra pulled out and then slowly pushed back in. Ezra kept the 

strokes long and deep, finding the prostate in each stroke. He was thrilled 

that Vin was such a vocal and aggressive lover. The growls and whimpers Vin 

was making was causing him to lose his control and he wanted to feel Vin deep 

in him, so he pushed Vin's hands away from his reawakened cock, "No, I want 

you inside me. I want to feel you slid in me, see your face as you take me 

for the first time." Vin moaned at the erotic image this created. He clenched 

his muscles around the hard cock that was buried deep in him. Ezra called 

Vin's name as he came deep inside the man he now knew was meant to be his 

soulmate. 

 

Ezra reluctantly pulled out and laid down pulling Vin on top of him. They met 

in a slow sensuous kiss. Vin turned Ezra onto his side and spooned up behind 

him, burying his face in the conman's neck as he ran his hands up down his 

gamblers side and playing and teasing his nipples to hard nubs. He trailed 

his hand down his crack, parting the cheeks, finding Ezra's secret spot. He 

felt Ezra shudder as he slowly prepared him. Vin turned his lover over and 

put his legs over his shoulders. Blue eyes never breaking contact with green 

as he entered his lover. Both were lost in the sensation of entering the 

other half of their soul. Vin was trying to make it last, but Ezra's erotic 

description and actually doing it sent him over the edge. He called Ezra's 

name as he came and collapsed on him, he smiled as he felt the arms come 

around him and pulled him closer. The two lovers held each other tight, as 

they were coming down from the intense lovemaking. 

 

Vin raised up on his elbow and looked into the unguarded emerald depths, he 

could see all the love shining in them, "God, Ez, I thought you would never 

come to me." He smiled at the elegantly raised eyebrow, and caressed the 

smooth face. In his soft Texas drawl he explained, "I've know how you felt 

about me, for a while," his smile softened even further at the shocked 

expression on his beloved's face, he let all the love he felt for the gambler 

show, "Ez, you can't hide everything behind your poker face, all the time. I 

wanted you so bad most of the time, I had to fight myself from throwing you 

on your desk and taking you, right there. I knew you had to make the first 

move or you would never trust me with your heart or your feelin's. I thought 

you would never take the hint. I have tried everything but throwing myself at 

you and I was practically doing that." Vin stopped waiting to see what Ezra 

had to say.

 

"Good Lord, every time I saw you in that towel I want to attack you. Do you 

know how many cold showers I had to take." Ezra looked into the deep blue 

eyes of his Heart, "Vin Tanner I love with all my heart and soul. I want you 

to share my life, forever." He had tears in his eyes as he waited for Vin's 

response. 

 

Vin saw the fear in his eyes, he took the man's face in his hands, "I love 

you Ezra Standish. I have waited to hear those words from you forever, you're 

my mate, my life, my very spirit. You're mine and I'm yours till the end of 

time." He then took his Mate in a soul searing kiss that left no doubt as to 

his words being true or not. The two lovers fell asleep in each others arms. 

 

fini


End file.
